criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
Zahra Hydris
| Appearances = }} }} }} }} }} }} | Last = | Count = 13 | AppID = Zahra | SpecialsApp = true | C1App = false | C2App = true | C3App = false | C4App = true | C5App = true | C6App = true | C7App = false | C8App = true | Name = Zahra Hydris | AKA = "Z" (by Kashaw) | CreatureType = Humanoid | Race = Tiefling | Class = Warlock (Great Old One, Pact of the Tome) | Age = | Languages = | Status = Alive | DeathEp = | DeathReason = | Place = Feren (home) Vasselheim (current residence) | Family = Unnamed Father Unnamed Mother Lillith (cousin) Child(ren) with Kashaw | Connections = Kashaw (close friend, love interest ) Lyra (ally) Vox Machina (allies) Slayer's Take (member) Child (with Kashaw) Sirius (warlock patron) | Profession = | Stats = true | StatsRef = | Level = 13 | Abilities = true | HP = 96 | AC = 14 | DC = 18 | Str = 11 | Dex = 10 | Con = 15 | Int = 14 | Wis = 14 | Cha = 20 | Fanart = }} Zahra Hydris is a tiefling warlock, a member of the Slayer's Take guild, and an ally of Vox Machina. Lillith Anioska Daturai is her cousin. Zahra is played by special guest Mary Elizabeth McGlynn. Description Appearance |artist=Jet|source=https://twitter.com/AhoyhoyJet/status/703070961566810112}}]] Zahra is a red tiefling with long curved horns, white hair, and pale eyes. She fights with an iron staff featuring four dragons carved at the end holding a moonstone planet in their mouths. When asked about the staff, Zahra mentioned that she made it herself. Personality During Zahra's first encounter with Vox Machina, she seemed cold and distant. She talked to Vex'ahlia in a passive-aggressive manner and was condescending to the rest of the group. Over time she began to warm to Vox Machina and became much less distant, eventually becoming both an ally and a friend. Zahra is very sure-footed, passionate and quick-witted. She is easily moved by tragedy and holds empathy for those trapped or imprisoned. Biography Background Zahra came from a dark, mountainous area far away from Vasselheim. She lived in a castle with her father, a dark wizard who kept her in a cage. Her father was eventually killed and Zahra was left alone in the woods. Her first time being outside after her father died was at night and when she looked up at the moon it sung to her and saved her life, which she was in awe of. This was presumably her patron, who's heavily linked to the moon. Zahra was assigned to work with half of Vox Machina: Scanlan, Percy, Grog, Vex, and Trinket. Lyra, a human woman already in the guild, was assigned to be the group leader. Together, they were required to find and slay an adult white dragon in order to gain entrance to the Slayer's Take, a hunting guild in Vasselheim. Zahra was initially met with distrust by many members of the group, especially Vex'ahlia. Vex was extremely anxious and unhappy about being separated from her twin brother. When the party set up shifts for guarding their camp, Vex firmly insisted that she take the same watch as Zahra, not wanting the party to be left vulnerable. This led to a conversation where the two bonded over lost parents and hardships in their childhoods. During the battle with the white dragon Rimefang, Zahra dealt the killing blow with her Hellish Rebuke ability. and Zahra|artist=Yeng Thao|source=https://twitter.com/YinYengArt/status/702608691757854720}}]] Zahra sent her cousin Lillith to Vox Machina in order to seek refuge and help. |artist=Andrew Keller|source=http://andrewkellerdraws.tumblr.com/post/126545848841/zahra-from-critical-role}}]] Zahra was reunited with Vox Machina alongside fellow guild member Kashaw when the party traveled to the holy city of Vasselheim to find allies to aid them against the Chroma Conclave. Kashaw and Zahra helped Vox Machina recover one of the Vestiges of the Divergence from the sunken tomb of Purvan Suul. When Vex'ahlia died from a trap in the tomb, Zahra administered a healing potion, but it had no effect. During Kashaw's ritual to resurrect her, Zahra aided by calling on her patron. After traveling through Keyleth's transportation spell to Whitestone, Zahra and Kashaw were given rooms in the castle to stay in. In the aftermath of the surprise Rakshasa attack, Vox Machina was relieved to find Zahra safe and undisturbed. Vex visited Zahra in her room only to find her asleep at her desk, face buried in books. Zahra revealed that she'd been helping Allura in researching the Ziggurat beneath Whitestone, and the Siphon within it, but that it was all a little tiring. She had, however, managed to find time to create one Arrow of Dragon Slaying, though Vex wasn't entirely pleased with the discounted price of 12,000 gold. With the final battle fast approaching, Vex'ahlia went to Zahra's room in Whitestone Castle to ask for her help. The two briefly reconnected and joked about getting matching tattoos for having both killed white dragons, Rimefang for Zahra and more recently Vorugal for Vex. In the end, Zahra agreed to come with them regardless of the danger. Before setting off to meet their allies for the upcoming fight, Zahra pulled Vex aside to express her concerns about Raishan, revealing that she'd been keeping an eye on the disguised dragon during her stay in Whitestone but couldn't glean much, saying "I found out that I knew nothing about her. And she knows everything about me." Later during the planning of the siege, she telepathically warned Kashaw to be wary of Raishan too, and afterward reminded Vex again that "If it comes to it, I’ll go down taking her out." |artist=Brandon Chang|source=https://twitter.com/BChangArt/status/807194163674419200}}]]In the sewers beneath Emon, Zahra cast Beast Speech to reassure Trinket, telling him how much Vex loves him. At the entrance to the Cloudtop District, Zahra proposed she and Kash distract the Fire Giant guards and buy Vox Machina time to get to Thordak. After a brief goodbye and wishing the group good luck, Zahra cast Evard's Black Tentacles and ensnared the two giants, screaming for the group to go while Kash and herself "had some fun". After their battle with Thordak and Raishan, Vox Machina was pleased to find that Zahra and Kash had survived to fend off reinforcements. While everyone took a rest to recover from their respective fights, the group noticed that Zahra had already been healed to full, likely by Kash who only had 'a little bit' of healing left in him. Zahra was among those who returned to Whitestone with Vox Machina and numerous allies. Zahra and Kashaw, riding a pair of wyverns, arrived at Entropis during Vox Machina's battle against Vecna. The duo managed to help out a bit, with Zahra attacking the newly risen deity and Kashaw healing the wounded members of Vox Machina. However, Zahra, Kashaw, and their wyverns were soon targeted by one of Vecna's Hold Monster spells, paralyzing all four of them. They were last seen falling past the tower, down into the mist below and out of sight. Kash and Zahra were revealed to have survived the fall and make a brief appearance in the final episode of Campaign 1. It was here that Kashaw revealed that he and Zahra were expecting. Zahra was convinced that it would be twins since twins were unusually common in her family. Relationships Kashaw Vesh Kashaw developed a deep respect and familial love for Zahra. He said that she saved his life even though she didn't have to, and that she has shown him what it means to have family. By the time of Vecna's attack on Vasselheim, the two had already been romantically involved for over a year. They are now expecting their first child together—or possibly children, as twins run in Zahra's family. Character Information Abilities Warlock Abilities * Eldritch Invocations (6) * Mystic Arcanum * Otherwordly Patron (The Great Old One) ** Awakened Mind ** Entropic Ward ** Thought Shield * Pact Boon (Pact of the Tome) * Pact Magic (Charisma-based spellcasting) Eldritch Invocations * Beast Speech * Eyes of the Rune Keeper * Fiendish Vigor * Mask of Many Faces * Agonizing Blast Warlock Spells Cantrips * Eldritch Blast * Light * Mending * Thaumaturgy 1st-level * Hellish Rebuke * Hex * Witch Bolt 2nd-level * Invisibility * Suggestion 3rd-level * Fly 4th-level * Evard's Black Tentacles * Polymorph 5th-level * Hold Monster 6th-level * Mass Suggestion 7th-level * Finger of Death Notable Items * Cloak of the Bat: In dim light or darkness, allows the wearer to fly and, once per day, polymorph oneself. Used in for both purposes. * Dark Staff * Moonhammer: Crafted by Zahra. Gifted to Grog in . * Arrow of Dragon-Slaying: Crafted by Zahra for Vex after their fight with Rimefang. Given to Vex in . Quotations * Zahra/Mary: "Welcome to Hentai!" (Upon successfully grappling two Fire Giants with Evard's Black Tentacle''s) '''Trivia' * Zahra has the highest charisma score of any guest player character. * Zahra is one of five guest player characters (the others being Kerrek, Tova, Shakaste, and Twiggy) to have achieved a How do you want to do this? ** She has killed both Rimefang the white dragon and the beholder from Purvan Suul's tomb. ** Consequentially, Zahra remains the only guest character (so far) to have achieved an HDYWTDT twice. * In the Critical Role Major Arcana Tarot Card Set, she represents XVIII - The Moon. * Mary Elizabeth McGlynn said in a Q&A that Zahra feels attractiveness goes beyond the physical, that there was an "attraction to someone's soul".See at [https://youtu.be/YrT0KQlWqU4?t=5538 1:32:18 for the full question References Art: Category:Allies Category:Slayer's Take Category:Vasselheim Category:LGBTQ+ Characters